


Talking To The Moon

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #Actualhistoryresearchhappenedinthisstory!, #BrunoMars, #DenNor, #I'mmashutupnow, #IcelandxFridge, #SuFin, #Talkingtothemoon, #hetalia, #warningfluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1814 Denmark surrendered Norway over to Sweden. Now several several years later, Denmark and Norway talk to each other through the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Hetalia or talking to the moon by Bruno Mars.

Denmark sat, leg swinging, on a barren branch of an maple tree, staring at the bright, glowing moon, which reflected off the snow, making the ground look like it was glowing. It was freezing outside, probably 10 degrees Fahrenheit, Denmark was wrapped loosely in a fluffy red, white, and blue blanket, the Dan was already numb, but not from the cold. a long time ago Denmark has lost his best friend, the only person he ever cared about, Norway, to . . . Sweden of all ountries. Denmark can still remember it like it was yesterday.

_Denmark glared at Sweden, he held a sword in one hand while the other kept Norway behind him protectively._

_"Denmark, give me Norway, and no one will get hurt," Sweden threatened, he was holding both his and Norway's sword._

_"Never," Denmark growled, launching forwards, he and Sweden's swords crashed, they dueled for a bit before Denmark jumped to take a moment to rest before launching back into the fight. Norway cringed as there was the clashing of swords. Denmark staggered backwards, bleeding from his arm, and he had a small cut on his lip. He went to jump forwards again._

_"Mikkel! Stop!" Noray shouted, jumping forwards and grabbing Denmarks arm. Denmark stopped, turning to look at Norway._

_"I'll go with him," Norway said, looking at the ground._

_"But . . . Lukas," Denmark pleaded. "What about Iceland? . . . What about me?''_

_"It's for the best," Norway responded, taking Denmarks sword from him and putting it in it's sheath._

_"Good decision, Norway," Sweden said, Norway looked up at him._

_"I'm not becoming part of, Sweden," Norway said defiantly. "I'm agreeing to go with you to protect Denmark."_

_Sweden smirked._

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

_Norway turned back to Denmark._

_"I swear, I'll find a way to get you your freedom," Denmark swore, Norway smiled, using his sleeve to gently wipe some blood of Denmark's lip._

_"Take care of Iceland, I know he isn't your brother, but treat him like one."_

_"I will." Denmark tilted up Norways chin up and gently kissed him._

_"Come on, Norry," Sweden said. Norway pulled away from Denmark, he grabbed the Dan's shoulder to keep him from spinning and punch Sweden._

_"Goodbye, Mikkel," Norway said, hugging Denmark._

_"Goodbye, Lukas," Denmark responded, hugging him back. Norway stepped away and walked to Sweden, who smirked at Denmark. Denmark turned to start walkng away._

_"Denmark!" Norway screamed, right as Denmark was stabbed the back._

_"That was for Tino, you sick son of a bitch," Sweden hissed, pulling his sword out and shoving Denmark to the ground. Sweden grabbed Norway and dragged the kicking and screaming country away._

_Denmark slowly crawled back to his head, steadily loosing blood, he soon reached his door stepped and collapsed on the step, not having enough strength to open the door._

_'Could . . . Could I cease to exist? Would that be easier? Would it be easier if I stopped being a country, became like Prussia? But who would save Norway? No, I must hold on, for Norway, for Iceland. Hell, even for Finland.' Denmark thought. Maybe if he could get Tino back to Sweden, the ass would let Norway go? Denmark blinked quickly as the world started going fuzzy, he quickly blacked out. ___

__Denmark frowned as there was a phantom pain where he had been stabbed. Denmark sighed._ _

__"Hey, Lukas if you can hear me, I . . I really miss you . . . So does Icey, you'd be really proud of him, he took good care of me, after . . . after I lost you. He's a lot bigger now, that puffin of his is no less annoying though," Denmark chuckled at the thought. "How are things over there? I swear if that ass is mistreating you . . . . I guess I'll see you at the next world meeting."_ _

__"Denmark?" A voice said, Denmarks head snapped to the side looking for the speaker._ _

__"I really miss, Norway" Iceland said._ _

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this, and I may add a sequal, so stay tuned for more info.


End file.
